Cause I Die, Without You
by AprilShowers87
Summary: '"Do you ever think about the future?" Kurt opened his eyes to see Blaine staring into his glasz eyes intently. He propped his chin up on Blaine's chest and gazed back. "Well, yeah." "No, like our future."' Based loosely off of Without You from Rent.


"So, I now know what my favourite part of sex is."

Kurt raised his head slightly from it's place in the crook of Blaine's neck. "And what exactly is that?" Kurt questioned. He pressed a small kiss to the underneath of Blaine's ear and traced little heart shapes on Blaine's naked torso.

They just had _sex _and Kurt still can't even believe that he's with _Blaine _and Blaine wants _him _and they're both just lying together _naked _and the fact that Blaine's cock was inside his _ass _not even twenty minutes ago. It was really awkward and confusing and weird but so pleasurable and wonderful and _perfect _at the same time.

_You take my breath away._

"Post-sex cuddling. Hands down." Blaine turned his head to lay a kiss on Kurt's nose.

Kurt hummed in a happy response and cuddled closer to Blaine, nuzzling their noses together in a little Eskimo kiss, placing his hand on Blaine's cheek and allowing Blaine to curl his arm further around his lower back. Kurt inched his face forward a bit to press a soft, chaste kiss to the other's lips.

* * *

><p><em>Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows.<em>

* * *

><p>Kurt snuggled his head onto Blaine's chest and the two settled into a comfortable and soothing silence for a minute. Kurt started drifting slowly to sleep to the sound of Blaine's light, steady breathing and <em>thump thump <em>of Blaine's heart until Blaine broke the quiet.

"Do you ever think about the future?"

Kurt opened his eyes to see Blaine staring into his glasz eyes intently. He propped his chin up on Blaine's chest and gazed back.

"Well, yeah. I have to apply to schools this year and then I'll be _off _to school the next year and moving when I go to school and if my dad will have another heart attack or me getting old and _wrinkling_-."

"No," Blaine cut in. "I mean like, us."

"Like, _our _future?" Kurt asked.

"Our future."

"Oh." Kurt said flatly. He stroked his thumb absent-mindedly over Blaine's rough stubble. "Well, uh, yeah."

* * *

><p><em>Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play.<em>

* * *

><p>Blaine chuckled at Kurt's stuttering. "Can I be completely honest with you, beautiful?"<p>

Kurt's heart always started to race when Blaine called him that. It seemed that they could love each other and _make _love to each other, but terms of endearment never ceased to make Kurt's tummy butterflies flutter. But Kurt was okay with that. Like, _really _okay with that. Like, he _never _wanted to stop feeling that way around Blaine. Ever.

"Yes. Always. You know that." Kurt said, trying to sound significantly less nervous than he was.

Blaine reached up to softly run his fingers through Kurt's hair, all the while keeping eye contact. "When you first stopped me on the staircase, I knew that we would be together forever." Kurt smiled. "Now, I didn't know if we were going to be best friends or in love or _what, _really, but I knew that you were forever, Kurt. And as time went on and we were best friends, I thought that's what we were meant to be. I had you, easy to talk to, lots in common with, really... _lovely _to be around. You made me feel really... _good, _Kurt. And not even just about myself, but it was like you gave me this... whole new perspective on life. You were bullied, and beaten and had your _life threatened_, but you were just... happy with things. And being around someone who emitted beams of love and hope like you did, _do, _is wonderful. And I soon realized that you were... exactly who I needed. You made me a better _me _and you made me love things and appreciate things so much _more, _and I'm so freaking _glad _and _blessed _to be able to call you mine. And I don't think that I could ever live without you, Kurt."

It was silent for a moment, as Kurt gathered what he should say. But, after that moment, it was clear to him.

* * *

><p><em>The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you.<em>

* * *

><p>"I love you."<p>

And, they smiled.

Then, they kissed.

It might have been Kurt who leaned in first, or maybe Blaine, but all that matters is that they met in the middle. Kurt got up slightly (without breaking the kiss, of course) to straddle Blaine's waist, thus giving him a better angle to kiss Blaine. Blaine instantly reached up his hands to grab Kurt's hips and grind up. Both moaned at the sudden contact, but it wasn't unwelcome. Kurt continued to run his tongue on Blaine's lips while both rubbed against each other, creating a lovely spark of heat in both boys. Soon, the sensation was too much, and both ended up cumming hotly, with lots of teeth clattering and fingers clawing at skin.

Kurt collapsed beside Blaine on the bed, quite sticky and sweaty. Both began panting slightly, but reached for the other's hand to intertwine their fingers.

Blaine took a large breath in, then turned his head to Kurt. "I love you with every fibre of my being and I could never, _ever _lose you, Kurt and _god, _I want to marry you someday. I want to be able to put a ring on your finger. I want to kiss you before I sleep every night and tell you I love you when I wake up every morning. I want to have kids with you and have a cat and a dog named after 80's singers or Broadway stars or designers you love. And I want to be able to walk down the street and show off that you're my husband because it's not wrong, _goddammit_, because it's love and it's beautiful."

Sometimes Kurt is so in awe of his boyfriend that he just _stares _because he's not really sure what else to do. This is one of those times.

"I want all of that with you, Blaine." Kurt kissed him softly and caressed his cheek lightly with his thumb. He pulled away quietly. "I want to marry you, Blaine. I want to have a huge, classic wedding and dance to a really corny, acoustic rendition of _Teenage Dream _and make love to you after as your husband. I want kids and I want our own home and a dog and cat and I want that forever. With you, and only ever with you. And I know we're going to be apart next year, but I will love you _no matter what. _And soon, we'll be together and we'll start our forever, and it won't be perfect, really, but it will be because it's us and we're in love."

Now, they both smiled.

"We're really, _really _corny." Blaine chuckled after a moment, scooching over a bit so he could wrap his arm around Kurt's waist and snuggle into his chest.

"I know," Kurt chuckled as well, run his fingers through Blaine's damp curls. "We're also really, _really _sticky."

"Yeah."

Silence.

"Can we lay here for a while, though?"

"Yes."

"I love you."

"I love you."

They kissed. And it was perfect.

* * *

><p><em>The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I've been gone for a bit for reasons that kinda suck but have also worked themselves out. I'll be updating my other fics soon, as this is really my first chance to write in a while.<br>My writing, I think, is kind of... **_**choppy. Yeah**_**. I hate writing in such a way where there are lots of very descriptive things. Like, where it gets to the point where it sounds more forced then written, I guess. I like to write in such a way that sounds like how I would say it or think it or understand it, which makes things a bit more personal, I guess. Maybe that's just me.  
>Long author's note is long.<br>Reviews would be lovely, especially if you could answer if it's just me or what.**


End file.
